Blue Exorcist: The Demon Triangle
by Natalie Bebe Mok
Summary: Satan has sent his two dauthers in search of his son, Rin. A dark-seer has fore-told the coming of three demon off-spring to create an impervious force and summon ancient Magicks. Will Akahana, Kuromu and Rin be slaves to Satan, or turn and destroy him?
1. Characters

Name: Kuromu Scarlet

Sex: Female

Age: 17 [1994 October 30th]

Height: 5'7"

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Purple [ When demon mode = Red ]

Primary Damage Output: Physical

Misc. Description: Monotone/Carries Scythe/Fairly attractive.

Name: Akahana

Sex: Female

Age: 17 [1994, September 13th]

Height: 5'3"

Hair colour: Blue

Eye colour: Blue Topaz

Primary Damage Output: Dragoon (Bow)

Misc. Description: Main Theme colours are Blue/Green/Teal etc. Cape descends from elbows. Claw like gloves made from steel, lacy black heels, and bracers with spikes that are approximately 1:60 Spike: Body. When aggravated turns brilliant green with volatile blue-topaz themed flames. They synergize well with her ranged abilities and skills. She is an archer.

Ranged: Longbow is laced with fire when shot, intricate knots and designs on it. The bow is shaped towards the centre and ends as a beast's mouth; it is about as tall as she is. Primary Weapon.

Melee: Two steel daggers, laced with venom. Glow blue. When it strikes into blood, contaminates it and cauterizes Akahana's wounds. Secondary Weapon.

Human - Demon:

Bow grows out of her palm, and is attached to her. Arrows appear through thin air. Heels transform into blades. Flames emerge.

Demon - Human:

Bow vanishes, heels return to normal. Flames disperse.

See ./_vLNZef6W0aQ/Swz7PZZJSBI/AAAAAAAAEWQ/evUMVYToYiA/s1600/forsaken+

Name: Akimitsu

Sex: Male

Age: 18 [1993, February 19th]

Height: 6'1"

Hair Colour: Gray

Eye Colour: Icy Blue/Gray

Primary Damage Output: Knight/Doctor

Misc. Description: Main theme is gray, blue. Icy cold, all the time (Kind of like gray from Fairy Tail!) Does not have a familiar to assist in Healing. Focuses on using a large cleaver/axe engraved with glowing runes and laced with intricate designs that match Akahana's. Appears later in the story.


	2. Prologue

_Author's Note:_

_Hello to whoever may be reading this story. It'll be the first one I've worked on in a while, with my partner, Suwako, and we'll be doing two stories that are strikingly similar, but written with different styles. Please take your time to read them. If you have any suggestions, or like this, please share it! (Don't forget to credit us.) Also, R&R! _

[.net/~suwako]

_-Natalie Bebe Mok._

Prologue

The eerie tower loomed over her; it looked like a mast of pure destruction. She was cautious, the area smelled of demons, and she was one who fought mercilessly. Just as she was beginning to open the door, a slight movement above head caught her eye; the demons were trying an ambush.

"Amateurs."

With swift movements, she bounded towards the sky, erupting in blue-green flames, as her bow grew through her palm, and fitted up towards her elbow. Blades formed at the base of her feet, and her arms armoured with claws of a beast. The demons landed a blow on the ground where she had been a fraction of a second ago, before she leaped into the sky. Gracefully, she lifted her bow as an arrow materialized in mid-air, and almost instantaneously, she grabbed it and fitted it into her bow.

"Be gone, pesky demons. I am not one to be reckoned with."

She leaped on the roof, her blades crushing through two demons at once, their blood gushing forth, and her tongue frolicking about, as if it wanted a taste of the horror. In the process of that, the demons' eyeballs fell out, their tongues severed off, and their faces dropped in horror, as to imagine what kind of a monster she was. Her face full of delight; she pulled the string back, and as she released, the arrow, almost impossibly, at the last millisecond before she fired, split into a hundred pieces, equally deadly, and annihilated everything in her path. Even a horde of demons could not stop her unrelenting force.

Slowly, like a divine being, she descended upon the ground and whispered

"I am Akahana… Lady of Death."


	3. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_Hey! Here's Chapter 1 for my new story; I still do not have a title, so if you have suggestions, please do not hesitate (:! Cheers, R&R. Also, don't forget to check out my partner's sister story;_

_[.net/~suwako] _

_Also! This story will now continue on as [First Person Perspective]! The prologue was meant to be the future, and these are the events that happened before (: ^^ _

_-Natalie Bebe Mok_

Chapter 1: Cram School

She occupied the halls along with the pupils. I knew she wasn't like the others, in fact, she reminded me of myself when I was younger. Her head held high, arms poised, ready to strike. She walked down the hall, and as she passed me, a fragment of her clothing was stained, rust, almost. The smell hit me. It was demon blood. I gazed, with wide eyes. Her black hair reminded me of the depths of hell, her angelic white clothing was blinding, and I just knew something was different about her. Her hair whipped around, creating almost a black hole in the air. She stared at me, and spat out

"Move the hell out of my way, and stop staring, little whore."

I looked at her, undaunted. This girl could do no harm to me. I was protected by the flames of Satan. I knew I wasn't the only one, but this girl was too vindictive to be of my kind. My lips jerked up into a smile that didn't reach my eyes. It was paralyzing for anyone I encountered. She was mesmerized, in a trance, for only seconds, and walked away. Strange.

I was sent here to meet a boy, he, also was another off-spring of Satan, and together, we would find the last and final one, to complete each other. I was not to be taken lightly. The bell rang and I was on my way to the Cram School. I had access to every key, not the originals, of course, but top quality replicas.

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, I recognized him. With his sword in a wrap, he held it in his hand, and slumped next to the teacher. Then I saw _her. _She was sitting two desks to the right of me, behind the girl with the green familiar. She sensed me too, for she instantly jerked up from her seat, and her body language showed paranoia. Class then proceeded to start.

That's when I found Rin.


	4. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Hey all. I hope you enjoyed what I've written so far. I've come up with a few ideas for a title, but none of them really hit that "spot". Anywho, I actually wrote this several hours after I wrote Chapter One, because I'm in such a crappy mood! My mood often changes my writing style. See if you can tell. Cheers! Also, if you don't happen to like my writing at the moment, you can always check out my friends. She writes much better than me. ^^'' Check out Suwako. Also, R&R! Thanks (:_

_-Natalie Bebe Mok_

Chapter 2: Revelations

Class ended. As Rin got up to leave the room, I quickly trailed behind him, but _she _wasalready on her way. We looked at each other. Sparks lit up across the room and I felt the need to kill her, but I contained myself. She glared at me with her hazy, purple eyes, they looked like such a mystery, I wondered about her past. I looked back at the door, and Rin was gone. I motioned for the girl to follow me outside, to talk.

"What the hell is your problem?" I spat.

"Just about to ask you the same thing."

"That doesn't answer me."

"Well then, maybe this will;"

She threw a punch at me, I struggled to catch it. She was quick for a human. She chuckled and said

"Having trouble?"

I quickly blazed out of control, flames engulfed me, my bow grew out of my hand, and as I leaped in the air, the heels of my feet sprouted blades; I was being caressed and lifted by the air like a graceful nymph. She stared wide-eyed as the tables were turned. She stopped and said

"You…. Satan…."

I closed my eyes and was enjoying myself, when I opened them; she was gone from the ground. Quickly, I scouted the ground and found her nowhere.

"Up here."

I looked to my far right and gasped. She was in flames too. She was the third tie. Holding a large scythe, she came over to me. We stood erect and tall. I reacted fast. I kicked up my foot and notched some of her flesh off her right cheek. She was faster.

4

Her scythe swiped my feet and knocked off one of my toes as I leaped in the air. Gasping in pain, I drew my bow, and shot an arrow square in her chest. Trying to evade it, she ducked, and it hit her left shoulder. We danced around the sky, creating scarlet streaks of blood in the sky. It was like a fireworks show. After several minutes, our body parts were littered on the floor. I was missing an arm, her, a leg. We drifted in front of each other; a sign of peace.

My bow to my side, her scythe to hers, we stared at each other intensely and our facial expressions softened. I looked at her, and held out my hand.

"Screw that." She said.

She enveloped me in a hug, our flames mingled, and together they became a brilliant blue, streaked with purple. We extinguished our flames and started to mingle.

"You go grab my toes and arm. I'll get your leg and shoulder meat." I told her.

"How do you get your weapon?" She responded.

"Mine's in a charm. Yours was interesting. I couldn't tell."

"Well, it kind of grew out of my palm and attached itself to my elbow area."

"Kind of? Well, I love the colour of your flames!"

"You fight well!"

"Hah, so do you. First time I've ever had to re-attach my limbs."

"Well, now let's find that kid Rin. He's the second Demon-Child."

"I don't think he's a kid. Manly, almost."

"Ahahaha, well he's ALL yours." I smiled. "I'm Akahana, you?"

"Kuromu Scarlet. You have no last name?"

"Nah."

Together, we walked back to the dorms.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Resurrection

Neutral PoV

The trees stood tall over the path, casting shadows along the once barren land, now covered in the majestic golden and crimson leaves of autumn. Kuromu Scarlet and Akahana were brethren of Satan. Combined with the third tie, they were indestructible: The Demon Triangle. It consisted of Rin, Kuromu and Akahana. The Lady of Death paced briefly, lost in thought. She halted, and her cadaverous wings ached to be stretched in a pre-dawn flight.

"Come on. Let's get some rest and look for Rin tomorrow." Kuromu conveyed.

Together, they spent the rest of the night sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was to come.

The next morning, the two girls gathered their bags and headed off to Rin's first class, to intercept him and confront what he was. They quickly spotted him. Like a bird ascending to the skies, Akahana spread her ethereal wings and in the blink of an eye, transformed.

Rin's PoV

She saw me before I did. She was angelic. Beautiful. Graceful. I was stunned by her appearance. What I was more dazed about were her flames; satanic they were.

"Surprised are we, Demon Child?" She snickered.

"Not in the slightest."

"Oh? Then please, entertain me as to what expression you are wearing on your petty face, please, ha."

I just stood there. She took her hand and slowly caressed my cheek. I couldn't move, in fact, I was paralyzed.

"I am the bane of all good. Take my hand, child." She saw my hesitation and laughed. "Do as I say or… let's just say, I show no mercy."

Kuromu

I don't know if the kid was just stupid or incredibly lacking in mental skills. He disobeyed Akahana. She just laughed. I knew if it was anyone else, he would've died. Not quickly, but she would do it torturously; the lucky kid. She grabbed his hand, and I followed. What came next, no one would've anticipated.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neutral PoV

Their world erupted in amber flames, and they felt as if they were being embraced by Satan himself. Akahana enjoyed herself. She licked at the flames mercilessly as demon blood flowed before her. Then, a presence of cold came within reach; the flames died off.

"I see, you are enjoying yourselves too much perhaps."

The three, with Rin still disoriented, looked towards the foreign voice.

_Akahana's PoV_

_ I recognized him instantaneously as he swung his axe at me. I lept into the air like an angel descending from heaven as he looked at me I laughed._

_ "Hello, Akimitsu. Fancy meeting you here, in this cold, violent world. Would you happen to need something, or were you just strolling in hopes of a girl actually talking to you?" He was humiliated, but I was happy to see him smile just a bit. Charon's helper never had luck with the ladies._

_ He muttered to himself, and I just giggled like a schoolgirl. He grabbed my arm and noticed Rin for the first time. _

_ "I guess you found him… I was sent here to check up on you, just in case the "Lady of Death" couldn't handle it. Whatever. I'll see you amateurs later." He bounded towards the sky and disappeared in a mist. _

_ And in that exact moment that I spread my wings, Xavier found me._


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Akahana's PoV:

His silhouette lingered seconds longer and my curiosity was lustrous.

"Akahana, you've changed," He sounded foreign, yet familiar like the sun and moon. They shattered my haziness and shocked me back into reality. "How one must look into the past to find their future; I don't know. Maybe you'd like to share your answer, or have you become too much of a self centered bitch?"

I dove into the flitting sunlight above me like a penny tossed into a fountain with the wish that I couldn't ever love him again. I immersed once again into the agonizing clutches of my past. The light in this world amazed me. It was fluid and very light yet hazy at the same time. In Hell, sunlight was dense. It emerged from every spectrum in the entire being of the underworld. You could reach out and grab it, only to watch it slip through your fingers like syrup poured over a layer of oil.

To my dismay, I was shrouded by ashen runes casted by the familiar stranger. They bound me to ethereal gates as he stood and watched me with a passive face that never moved.

Xavier's PoV:

I knew a trigger had gone off somewhere; she wasn't stupid, or _that _stupid. Whatever had happened in this world would have not done anything subliminal to her mind. Nothing. What we shared in the past was long gone now and I'm sure she didn't even have the slightest clue as to what we have done, what we have been through or the feelings she has thought. The least I could do right now is put her in a corner and fight. Whoever loses this battle will still hear the truth; and I sure as Hell hope she still loves me.


End file.
